BraveStarr
Opening Titles * Filmation Presents * A Lou Scheimer Production * "BraveStarr" Ending Credits * Writers: Richard Beban, Harvey Brenner, J. Larry Carroll, Egidio Dal Chele, James Davis, Buzz Dixon, Steven J. Fisher, Bob Forward, Sy Gomberg, Rowby Goren, Shirley Hartman, Don Heckman, Denis Higgins, Coslough Johnson, Charles Kaufman, Robert Lamb, Shawn Elizabeth Lamb, Robby London, Martha Moran, Mark Nasiter, Barry O'Brien, Dennis O'Flaherty, Eric Orner, John Shirley, Michael Stevens, Tom Tataranowicz, Michael Utvich, Steven Zak * Directors: Ernie Schmidt, Ed Friedman, Lou Kachivas, Marsh Lamore, Bill Reed, Richard Trueblood, Bill Nunes, Tom Sito, Tom Tataranowicz * Executive Vice President Creative Affairs: Arthur H. Nadel * Vice President in Charge of Production: Joseph A. Mazzuca * Production Manager: R.W. Pope * Starring the Voices of: Charlie Adler, Susan Blu, Peter Cullen, Pat Fraley, Linda Gary, Ed Gilbert, Erik Gunden, Jonathan Harris, Mary McDonald-Lewis, Alan Oppenheimer, Erika Scheimer, Lou Scheimer * Art Director: John Grusd * Production Design: Gerald Forton, Rick Maki, Tenny Henson, Leandro Martinez * Graphic Designers: Victoria Brooks, Diane Kuemmel * Character Design Supervisors: Diane A. Keener, Herbert A. Hazelton * Assistant Character Design Supervisors: Harry A. Sabin, Jr., Larry Eikleberry * Character Design Artists: Bill Barry, Keith Baxter, Tom Bird, Dale Hendrickson, Judie Martin, Enrique B. May, Christopher G. Peterson, Rick Quiroz, Maureen Trueblood * Storyboard Supervisor: Bob Arkwright * Assistant Storyboard Supervisor: Gary Goldstein * Storyboard Artists: Rachel Brenner, Yi-Chih Chen, Brian Chin, Vic Dal Chele, Flamarion Ferreira, Glen W. Hill, Chris Jenkyns, Don Manuel, David Prince, Paul Scarzo, Mike Sosnowski, Hanna Strauss, Hal Sutherland, Karl Toerge, Al Zegler * Storyboard Production Coordinators: Robert Lamb, Dori Littell-Herrick * Layout Department Supervisor: David A. West * Layout Supervisors: Kurt Anderson, Curtis Cim, Terry Keil, Chrystal Klabunde, B. S., Tom Shannon, Sherilan Weinhart * Layout Artists: John Ahern, Craig Armstrong, Carols Baeza, Rex Barron, Carole Beers, Kathi Castillo, Hee-Ja Cho, Hyunsook Cho, Won-Ki Cho, Thomas Coppola, Susan Crossley, Dave O'Day, Albert De Mello, Tom Ellery Jr., Kevin Frank, Sergio Garcia, Ed Haney, Romeo Lopez, Karenia Kaminski, Briz, Istvan Majoros, Linda McCall, Alex McCrae, James McLean, Steven Moore, Gale Morgan, Marcus Nickerson, Gregorio Nocon, Michael O'Mara, Garrett Omoto, Jean Paynter, John Perry, Rocco Pirrone, Sean Platter, Aaron St. John, Bette Isis-Thomson, Robert Tyler, Cliff Voorhees, Curt Walstead, Marty C. Warner, Mark Westermoe, Sherry Wheeler, Jim Willoughby, Patricia Wong * Background Design Supervisors: Lorenzo E. Martinez, Dan St. Pierre * Background Design Artists: Tim Callahan, Derek Parks Carter, David A. Dunnet, Frank Frezzo, Rene Garcia, Armando Norte, Jeff Purves, Rico Rival, J. Michael Spooner, Mark R. Wallace * Assistant Layout Supervisors: Irma Rosien, Barbara Benedetto * Assistant Layout Artists: Earl Rock Benedetto, Jenifer Costin, Nicola Cuti, Joe F. Elliott, Ellen Kashan, Patricia Keppler, Susan Semer * Director of Color: Ervin L. Kaplan * Background Supervisor: Don Schweikert * Assistant Supervisor: Craig Robertson * Background Artists: Susan Adnopoz, Michael E. Arth, Greg Battes, Joseph Binggeli, Al Budnick, Steve Butz, Ruben Chavez, Gary Conklin, Dean Gordon, Mark Groseclose, Ann Guenther, Robert Kalafut, Jerry Loveland, Tim Maloney, David McBride, Tom O'Loughlin, Rolando Oliva, John Rice, Robert E. Stanton, Lucy Tanashian, Don Watson * Animators: Robert Alvarez, Barry Anderson, Rich Arons, Arland Barron, Vincent Bassols, Carl A. Bell, John Celestri, Moon Choi, Patrick Clark, Steve Clark, Thomas R. Cook, Jesse Cosio, Doug Crane, James A. Davis, Daniel de la Vega, Ed DeMattia, Chris Dent, Lil Evans, Derek Eversfield, Ben Farish, James Fujii, Michael R. Gerard, Lennie K. Graves, Carl Philip Hall, Lee Halpern, Frank J. Hawk, Richard Hoffman, Aundre Knutson, Jang Woo Lee, Julio Guerrero Leon, Ernesto Lopez, Mircea Manta, Burton Medall, Costi Mustatea, Jane Nordin, Michael J. O'Connor, Eduardo Olivares, William D. Pratt, Virgil Raddatz, William Recinos, Dana M. Reemes, Young G. Rhim, Joe Roman, Louise Sandoval, Louis S. Scarborough, Jr., Don Scholat, Kunio Shimamura, Jay Won So, Kamoon Song, Ken Southworth, Leo Sullivan, "Toth", Robert Tyler, Sherry Dawn Wheeler, Larry White, Douglas "Doug" Williams, Al Wilzbach, Meli Zoie * Retake Directors: Marcia Fertig, Zeon Davush, Dardo Velez * Animation Special Effects Supervisor: Brett Hisey * Assistant Supervisor: Randy Fullmer * Special Effects Animators: Glenn Chiaka, Richard Coleman, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Warren Marshall, Mark Myer, Don Paul, Scott Santoro, Mike Stribling * Assistant Animator Special Effects: Esther Barr, Mark Barrows, Dan Chiaka, Phil Cummings, Paulette King, Rolando Mercado, Allen Stovall * Head of Airbrush Special Effects: David J. Zywicki * Airbrush Special Effects: Robin D. Kane, Corry Kingsbury, Annette Leavitt, Kevin Oakley, Colene Riffo, Helene Vives * Computer Animation: Ken Cope, Jim Hillin * Camera Supervisor: F.T. Ziegler * Cameramen: John Cunningham, Steven P. Damiani, Veronica Hantke, Ronald J. Jackson, Robert D. Jacobs, David J. Link, Ralph Migliori, Lindsay R.W. Rogers, Richard Taylor, Dean G. Teves, Charles Warren, Jerry Whittington, Steven Wilzbach * Oxberry Camera Supervisor: Dan C. Larsen * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Doris Plough * Key Assistant Coordinator: Randy Sanchez * Assistant Animators: Elizabeth Chislett, Merry Clingen, Kent Holaday, Lavera Hoyes, Tim Ingersoll, Beryl Kemper, Marcia Kimura, Jim Logan, Larry Miller, Bill Mims, Edward Murrietta, Don Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Frank Recinos, Nelson Recinos, Karen Rosenfield, Raul Salaiz, Martin Schwartz, William Tucker, Tran Vu, Vance Welty, Dave Woodman * Animation Checking Supervisor: Bev Randles * Assistant Supervisor Animation Checking: Kathy Ziegler * Animation Checkers: Patricia Blackburn, Eleanor Dahlen, Jennifer Damiani, Cynthia Goode, Laurie Hanson, Patricia Racine, Robert Revell, Vicki White * Xerography Supervisor: John Remmel * Assistant Supervisor Xerox: William Ziegler * Xerox Processors: Douglas Casper, Warren Coffman, Robert Erhart, Gareth Fishbaugh, Kathy Gilmore, Walter Menendez, Rosalina Ortiz, Paul Stephen, James Stocks, Angelo Villani * Xerox Checkers: Robert Avery, Marlene Burkhart, Heidi Ewing, Catherine Parotino, Leyla Pelaez, Dean Stanley, Carmi Teves, Joanne Villani, Janet Zoll * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Flavia Mitman * Ink & Paint Special Effects: Casey Clayton, Christine Conklin, Rita Giddings, Virginia Stockton, Lee Wood * Painters: Maria Alvarez, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Bonnie Blough, Elena Cox, Laura Craig, Sybil Cuzzort, Sharon Dabek, Diane Erenberg, Gina Evans, Beverly Felix, Phyllis Fields, Peter Gentle, Linda Gerlach, Mary Jane Hadley, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Denise Link, Staci Maniskas, Debbie Mihara, Mitzi Mucerino, Christopher Naylor, Ann Neale, Belle Norman, Celeste Perry, Bruce Phillipson, Ronna Pincus, Linda Praamsma, Bonnie Ramsey, Barbara Selkirk, Sheryl Smith, Alice Solis, Fumiko Sommer, Chris Stocks, Roxie Taylor, Sheri Vandoli, Dirk Von Besser, Manon Washburn, Phyllis White, Kathy Wilbur, Susan Wileman * Paint Mark-Up: Jean Miller, Jean Remmel, Lori Rudman, Mary Sime, Irma Velez * Paint Lab Repairs: Charles Gefre, Anna Helquist, Sparkie Parker * Paint Lab: Ann Sorensen * Paint Lab Assistant: Karen Comella * Mark-Up Supervisor: Letha Prince * Assistant Head of Mark-Up: Sara Seaberry * Head of Special Effects: Ashley Lupin * Head of Final Checking: Howard Schwartz * Final Checkers: Janice Browning, Charlotte Clark, Lorraine Couzzi, Rhonda Hicks, Monica Kogler, Marisha Norowski * Cel Service Supervisor: Lou DiGerolamo * Assistant Supervisor Cel Service: June Hayes * Cel Wipers: Rose Arra, Christine Beck, Gino Bonilla, Sherree Bonnell, Rhonda Brown, Shirley Carlstrom, Florida D'Ambrosio, Helena DiGerolamo, Margaret Elia, Judith Guest, Alfred Menendez, Francisca Moralde, Ken Nagel, Teresita Proctor * Scene Planning Supervisors: Mike Hazy, Sue Inglis * Film & Video Distribution Coordinator: Jim Simon * Music Composed and Performed by: Frank Becker * Music Supervisor: Erika Scheimer * Film Editors: Joe Gall, Lida Saskova * Sound Editors: Bill Kean, Charles Rychwalski, Steve Nielson * Music Editors: Sam Horta, Brian Mars * Film Coordinators: June Gilham, Christie Meyer * Post-Production Facilities: Horta Editorial & Sound * Sound by: B&B Sound Studios, Inc. * Color by: CFI * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Educational Advisor: Dr. Gordon L. Berry · Graduate School of Education, UCLA · Assisted by a panel of Educational Advisors * Recording Director: Erika Scheimer * Recording Coordinator: Pamela Vincent * Production Coordinators: Robin Tismeer, Ann Pratta-Ibbotson * Executive Vice President Sales: Alice G. Donenfeld * Music Publisher: Filmation Music Publishing Co. * © 1987 Filmation Associates · All Rights Reserved ** "BraveStarr" is a registered trademark of Filmation Associates Closing Logos * A Filmation Presentation Category:Entertainment Rights Category:Filmation Associates Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:BCI Eclipse